Darling Charming/Dragon Games
Darling Charming is the daughter of King and Queen Charming. The Dragon Games doll line features the outfits from the movie, Dragon Games, and Darling made her Dragon Games doll debut in Mid to Late November in 2015. Logs She comes with a diary. Appearance Darling's doll is of standard female doll height and she has her normal appearance. However, her hair is straight and let down. Clothing Darling has blue sheer fabric, and is covered with armour. Armour also covers her shoulders. For the skirt of her dress, it is an opaque pale blue dress with clover designs. Her leggings are blue with many different designs. Her boots are silver and reaches her shin. Accessories She has a piece of armour atop her head. She also comes with a piece of armour on her arm. Darling also comes with a life-sized ring. Combs and Stands She comes with a silver stand and comb. Amazon Descriptions Join the Ever After High Dragon Games! The world’s most spellbinding stories are getting turned on their crown at Ever After High, a high school for the teenage sons and daughters of famous fairytale legends, where anything seems possible — even dragons! The magnificent creatures have returned, and the Dragon Games are back on. Raven Queen, Darling Charming and Holly O’Hair have geared up to compete and look boldly beautiful. It’s anybody’s game! Fashionably Fierce Outfit for Darling Charming Doll The fairy tale teen will hold her own in the games wearing a dragon-riding outfit with elements of her heritage and the trends today’s teens love. Darling Charming looks as fierce as she feels in print riding pants, a tapered skirt and sleek bodice that are perfect for the action. Designed in shades of blue with pink and silvery accents, it’s fit for a princess — a warrior princess! Tall riding boots and a hairpiece in matching tones complete the look and add fashion fun, while armor-inspired accessories — like a shoulder piece and arm shield — are game ready and powerful. Child-Sized Ring Lets You Accessorize, Too! You can join the games too – Darling Charming doll’s shield doubles as a ring for you! Put it on and accessorize your own outfit or place it on the doll’s arm as a shield. The ring/shield has a unique look that matches her outfit. Darling also comes with her own storybook that offers more details about her experience at the games. Ever After High -- Where Princesses Are Powerful Whether a fairy tale princess, charming hero or wicked villain, the teenage friends at Ever After High learn to be confident, courageous and take the lead in their own story. Check out all the Dragon Games dolls in the Ever After High collection (each sold separately, subject to availability) and flip your crown for this elite boarding school and its spellbinding students. What’s in the Box? Includes Darling Charming doll wearing fashions and accessories, storybook and doll shield that doubles as a ring. Dolls cannot stand alone. Colors and decorations may vary. Category:Dragon Games dolls